<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepin' Dark Night; Stainin' My Soul by Dominoeffect7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720027">Creepin' Dark Night; Stainin' My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7'>Dominoeffect7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Human Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, Just pure smut honestly, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai, Vampire Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, fleshlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was another word written on the glass: Vampire. The next word: Hybrid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KaiSoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI EVERYONEEEE, I'm finally writing a vampire fic, and I'm so excited to share it with all of you even if I think it's not that great but oh well. </p><p>I'm uploading this little prologue of sorts because I need motivation to finish this piece. Like really bad lol. I'll try my best to get the rest uploaded in a week! Don't come after me if it's a couple days more than a week. </p><p>Hope all of you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyungsoo didn’t expect to hear tapping on his window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was extremely awkward, to say the least, and terrifying. Kyungsoo’s back was arching off the bed from the delicious suction of the fleshlight, cheeks red in pleasure. The side of his bed is near the big doors that open onto the balcony since he always loved watching the sunrise and the sunset. He had forgotten to close the curtains in his haste to get home and masturbate until he passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he knew the stranger had been most likely watching him. The entire time. He saw the silhouette standing right in front of the glass, and there was only half a moon for light tonight. Kyungsoo was frozen in place, not daring to move another inch. Fight or flight instincts began kicking in, but all he could was fixate his wide-eyed stare on the figure in the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“What are you doing?” he whispered lamely, knowing the stranger probably can’t hear him. However, the figure blew fog onto the glass, and wrote the words </span><b><em>keep going</em></b> <span>backwards so that Kyungsoo can read them. He blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out if this was all some sick joke of a dream. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hear me?” Kyungsoo asked in horror. How loud has he been? Loud enough for it to seep through the window to the public? Panic struck a chord within him, but the stranger’s palm slamming on the glass startled his gaze back to the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another word written on the glass: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Vampire</em>
  </b>
  <span>. The next word: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hybrid.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mouthed the words, sounding it out in his head over and over again like a mantra. Fear was pulsing in his veins now, and his heartbeat felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He knew hybrid vampires have coexisted with humans for some time, but they usually keep their identities a secret to avoid scaring people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also meant that this stranger cannot be invited in unless Kyungsoo said it was okay. He breathed a sigh of relief, laughing breathlessly as he stared at the person’s profile. Fear quickly became excitement, and his softening cock now twitched with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t come in,” Kyungsoo said, knowing vampires had special hearing. “But I can keep going for you.” The stranger’s hand slid down the glass in anticipation, and Kyungsoo felt very shy, but bold. “I also have…h-have a vibrator in, and I can control it with my phone. Should I turn it on high?” Kyungsoo could see the head nodding yes, and he gulped as he slid his finger up the screen. His legs immediately started shaking, breath hitching at the strong vibrations against his sensitive prostate. His hips began thrusting against the fleshlight as a result although they were sloppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that?” Kyungsoo gasped, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling his toes in euphoria. He used his arm now to move the toy up and down, creating the best friction for his aching cock. He arched his back to put on a show, moaning in earnest as he opted for deep and slow strokes. He was looking over at the dark figure the entire time, and he wished he could see distinguishing features. If he looked closely enough, he could see the moon highlighting soft textures of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish you were in here?” Kyungsoo asked in a hushed tone, running the fingers of his free hand over one pert nipple and biting his lip. The hand ran down the window again, expressing its desire as an answer. A shy smile appeared on Kyungsoo’s lips, the pink in his cheeks burning brighter. His eyes soon closed once he began moving the toy faster over his cock, the pressure building and building while he clenched around the vibrator. He could feel the knots tightening in his stomach from the thrill of having someone watch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud slam against the window caused Kyungsoo to flinch. His eyes flew open to see the stranger holding one finger up to move it side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kyungsoo whimpered. He was on the brink of orgasm, but he stopped his hand at the silent command. Excitement still rushed through him at the thought of someone he doesn’t know having control over when he could cum. Maybe begging would help. “P-Please, I wanna cum,” he whispered while on the verge of tears. “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finger moved to side to side again. The hand then motioned for Kyungsoo to take off the beloved fleshlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, please,” Kyungsoo begged, his automatic obedience getting the best of him as he slid the toy off. His cock slapped onto his stomach, and he tried thrusting his hips up to slide the red tip along his stomach. “Do I have to take the vibrator out too?” Kyungsoo asked in defeat and the figure nodded. Kyungsoo begrudgingly pulled on the string to take it out, disconnecting the bluetooth on his phone. Kyungsoo looked at the window with pleading eyes as he flipped himself over to rub against the bed. The stranger stood up quickly to his full height, and Kyungsoo immediately paused his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broad shoulders and a lean figure was all Kyungsoo could see; the rest was in shadow. More fog was blown onto the glass: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Wait for tomorrow</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something familiar about the man’s physique, but Kyungsoo couldn’t quite place it. Nevertheless, he was definitely going to look forward to another visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll let you in tomorrow night,” Kyungsoo said softly, pushing his ass up while remaining on his elbows to be a tease. “I’ll be good,” he promised, swaying his hips side to side. This time, the stranger’s hand laid gently on the glass, and Kyungsoo gave him a sweet smile, shyness forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure was gone in an instant. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE IS THE FINISHED PRODUCT!! I honestly just wanted to write smut with a vampire thing, so I hope you all enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Positioning the dildo on his bed was difficult. It wasn’t exactly the best surface for the suction cup to stick to, but Kyungsoo was determined. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a small book from his nightstand and stuck the dildo upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” he breathed out, rolling the condom onto it. He kept glancing over at the clock to make sure he still had enough time; he wanted to be completely stretched out before he invited in that dark silhouette. A shot of dread and anxiety went through the pit of his stomach at the thought, but he quickly focused back on what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After slathering lube all over the toy, Kyungsoo positioned himself so that his back was facing the window and squatting deeply. He carefully reached around his body to rub the tip of the dildo against his entrance before sliding himself onto it with a broken moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The initial stretch is always the hardest. Kyungsoo could usually fit the tip of the dildo inside at first, but he always had to stop and start thinking about hot boys at his college to relax himself. This time, however, he started thinking about rumors of hybrids having the perfect size and girth. Thoughts of how big the stranger could be caused Kyungsoo to slide down lower, drawing out a high-pitched whimper. He began using the muscles in his thighs to move himself up and down, supporting himself with his hands in front of him on the bed. The only annoying thing was that the book the dildo was suctioned to started moving around on the soft surface of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispered, breathing becoming shaky as he put his heels on the corners of the book to hold it down. A light sheen of sweat was already coating his body from the exertion of his movements, but the stretch was beautifully pleasurable. Kyungsoo closed his eyes to think about the man stretching him out, strong hands gripping his waist to fuck him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the window jolted Kyungsoo from his thoughts. He froze, and slowly turned his head to see the figure standing there with his broad shoulders and lean stature. One hand was on the glass while the other one was clenched in a fist. Kyungsoo had difficulty swallowing, ass clenching the dildo in both fear and exhilaration. He could feel the primal energy, the intense stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kyungsoo said meekly, and the silhouette pointed at the doorknob. Now, Kyungsoo was petrified. “Oh, you still….” A small gulp. “You still wanna come in?” There was a dead silence for the next minute or two before Kyungsoo got the courage to say it. “Well, then… it’s unlocked… y-you can come in. I-I invite you in, I mean?” He wasn’t sure how to put it, but the stranger shook his head as if in amusement. He went over to the door, and as soon as the familiar click was heard, Kyungsoo turned away, heart pounding and blood rushing through his ears. He just realized how vulnerable he was sitting there taking in a dildo with a stranger walking into his apartment; what the hell was he thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he wasn’t a stranger. Kyungsoo knew that honeyed voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you having some trouble?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo shivered at the familiar, deep tone. He was a student in one of Kyungsoo’s classes who always correctly answered the professor’s questions. Kyungsoo would look over at him sometimes, wondering how that voice would sound in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t get the book to hold still,” Kyungsoo stuttered, sweat dripping down his neck from both the ache in his thighs and stress of someone he barely knows seeing him like this. He clenched around the dildo to prevent himself from falling all the way down on it. He wasn’t quite ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, is that all you can take?” Kyungsoo swore his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. If Jongin was bigger than this, he was in for a long night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can… I can sometimes go down all the way,” he whimpered, allowing himself another centimeter. Jongin was behind him, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to look. He felt like he was some kind of prey, and the predator was right there. Hybrids are half predator after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather it be the real thing?” Jongin asked, looking for permission. He could hear how fast Kyungsoo’s heart was beating, and Jongin wanted to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo visibly trembled, and flinched when he felt fingers run gently down his back. His skin twitched at Jongin’s light touch. It almost felt like fire. Sex with a hybrid was said to be dangerous because of how strong they are compared to humans, but how could those fingers break him? Kyungsoo had to remember that Jongin is also half human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like the real thing,” Kyungsoo confirmed, his stomach tying itself in irreversible knots as he struggled to lift himself off of the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll get it out. Just lean forward,” Jongin said softly, and Kyungsoo slowly leaned forward on his hands, sighing in relief when his thighs got a break. He shuddered when his entrance was left empty and quivering around nothing. “Where do you usually put this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the basket next to my night stand. I have to wash </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kyungsoo squeaked on the last word when Jongin walked past him. He also turned on Kyungsoo’s lamp for extra light, and Kyungsoo almost gasped. Jongin had no shirt on, and Kyungsoo could see a sizable tent in Jongin’s joggers. He practically drooled at the sight of Jongin’s back muscles, and had to contain himself when Jongin turned around to show abs and a toned chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a really nice collection,” Jongin commented, trying to hide a smile at how Kyungsoo’s pulse rate jumped when he saw Jongin’s physique. Kyungsoo blushed, remembering that most of his toys were in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“College gets stressful.” Kyungsoo bit his lip as his mind short circuited. He’s never wanted to suck someone off so badly in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Jongin froze as he smelled the strong submissive pheromones. “Wow, you really like me, don’t you?” he teased with a half grin, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He momentarily forgot that hybrids can smell certain scents from humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, you’re polite, handsome… h-huge,” Kyungsoo gulped, eyes being drawn to Jongin’s growing tent. “Um, intelligent,” he said quickly when he looked back up to see Jongin’s amused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered,” Jongin said with an easy grin, walking back over to the bed to sit on the edge next to Kyungsoo who was still on all fours. Kyungsoo’s heart was racing at their close proximity, but he didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t exactly an instruction manual on how to have sex with a half vampire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I do?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling kind of silly in his current position with Jongin sitting there next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First time with a hybrid?” Kyungsoo nodded, looking away from Jongin’s comforting gaze. Jongin’s fingers went underneath his chin to make Kyungsoo look back up. “Well, normally, I’d have you on your back, inject my poison into your system which acts as an aphrodisiac, and fuck you all night long.” Kyungsoo blinked, fingers twisting themselves in the sheets. Jongin shook his head though, understanding shining in his eyes. “Since it’s your first time with someone like me, we’ll take it nice and slow at first, alright?” Kyungsoo felt relief flood through him, and Jongin relaxed when he sensed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can lay on my back if you want. O-Or I can…” Kyungsoo licked his lips as he looked at the bulge in Jongin’s sweatpants again. “I-I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be specific,” Jongin said lightly, but his tone was strict. Kyungsoo whimpered, but Jongin’s fingers tightened their grip on his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna suck you off first.” Kyungsoo said it quickly, stuttering over a few words, but Jongin bit his lip all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s voice was breathless, mouth practically watering. Jongin looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> underneath that flimsy fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me first,” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo immediately climbed onto Jongin’s lap to kiss him, straddling one of his thighs. Jongin moaned deep into his mouth, shoving his thigh upwards to get a high-pitched squeak out of Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their fingers explored each other’s bodies, mapping out every contour while Kyungsoo gave in to Jongin’s lips. His hands felt so rough and warm on Kyungsoo’s sensitive skin, and he shivered whenever they frequently passed over his nipples. His own thumbs would also rub Jongin’s nipples to get a deep groan out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo started feeling the build up when Jongin’s tongue entered his mouth. Now, he felt like he was going to explode with the energy growing hot between them. Jongin was kissing him so hard with one arm across Kyungsoo’s back to grip a part of his ass while the other was wrapped around his shoulder to tangle his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair. This closeness was causing Kyungsoo’s cock to rub against Jongin’s abs, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M gonna cum,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin’s lips, moaning when Jongin sucked on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Jongin said simply, causing Kyungsoo to whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I can feel it,” Kyungsoo whined. The warmth was building up in his stomach, and his lower back and legs started to tingle. “Please, I’ve been so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” Jongin replied softly, pressing wet kisses along Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo tried to squirm, but Jongin held him still. “You’re sucking my cock first just like you wanted, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Kyungsoo begged again, but Jongin growled deep in his chest as a warning. Kyungsoo shivered from the vibrations of it, almost forgetting that Jongin wasn’t all human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on your knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin commanded with his fangs poking out from between his lips. Kyungsoo scrambled off of Jongin’s lap onto the floor. His instincts were screaming at him to run and hide, but Kyungsoo felt too turned on to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling between Jongin’s thighs felt.... </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt like he belonged there, and it strangely felt safe. He palmed Jongin’s bulge, and Jongin hissed when Kyungsoo’s fingers brushed over the tip through his joggers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna love it. That dildo doesn’t compare.” Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s hand away to take off his pants, cock springing in front of Kyungsoo’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kyungsoo gasped, wondering how he was going to fit all of that into his mouth. Jongin was lengthy, and not to mention thick. He started thinking about how it was going to fit inside of him too, but Jongin’s hand tangling in his hair distracted him from the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on. Wet the tip with that little tongue- Mm, yeah, get that precum in your mouth,” Jongin groaned, wanting to shove himself deep inside Kyungsoo’s throat all at once. He wanted to see those adorable eyes widen and tear up at the shock of it, but he knew he had to take it slow. Seeing that cute tongue licking over his leaking head drove Jongin insane though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just facefuck me. That’s what I want.” Kyungsoo’s voice was already hoarse, cock aching for some kind of release. Jongin was just so hot sitting there that Kyungsoo felt like he could cum from that predatory glare behind dark locks of hair. It was getting hard for Jongin not to yank Kyungsoo onto the bed to fuck him senseless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get your fleshlight,” Jongin said calmly despite his aggressive thoughts. Not one for disobedience, Kyungsoo immediately leaned over to get the clean toy and lube from his nightstand. “Good, I want you to fuck yourself while I stuff you full. Is that clear?” Kyungsoo bit his lip as he wet his cock with lube, hand fisting around himself to spread it. He couldn’t look away from Jongin’s strict gaze even though his cock was right in front of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I cum too early?” Kyungsoo asked, voice hitching when he touched the entrance of the toy to his leaking tip. Jongin sadistically smiled, and Kyungsoo’s stomach performed a somersault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get to that. I know you’re a good boy though,” Jongin reassured him when he saw the worried look on Kyungsoo’s face. He caressed Kyungsoo’s jaw, guiding his lips to the head of his dick. “Shh, don’t even think about it right now; just take my cock into your mouth… That’s it… It’s okay to choke on it, don’t be shy.” Jongin sighed in content, tipping his head back when he felt the warm blanket of Kyungsoo’s tongue cradling the underside. He held a harsh grip on Kyungsoo’s hair so that his hands could be occupied with moving the toy along his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was gentle with him at first, pushing and tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair. He would look down at Kyungsoo’s hips weakly thrusting, the slick sounds combined with the choking sounded so erotic to his sensitive ears. His eyes were half-hooded, chest rising and falling rapidly at the pleasure of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He could hear Kyungsoo’s heart pounding, and he hoped it wouldn’t leap out of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn’t stop moaning either. The glide of the tight toy around himself while doing his best to take all of Jongin’s dick was more than arousing. The taste was good too, and it left Kyungsoo wanting more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Jongin had to stand up to fuck his mouth. Kyungsoo moaned and sobbed around Jongin’s cock, drool coming out in strands. Jongin eventually shoved himself deeper inside of Kyungsoo’s throat, groaning through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” he growled, thrusting deeper until Kyungsoo’s lips touched the base of his groin. Jongin held him there, the veins in his arms popping out at the constriction of Kyungsoo’s throat. “I wish you could see what a fucking mess you are. Such a little slut in a predator’s hands.” Kyungsoo’s only reply was the soft gurgle of spit in his throat as he tried to relax and not gag. Tears ran down his eyes to further warm his flaming cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin forced himself all the way down Kyungsoo’s throat, growling in pleasure when Kyungsoo’s nose hit the base of his groin. The loud moan Kyungsoo let out as he came into the fleshlight created the sweetest vibrations for Jongin’s cock that his legs started to tremble. He tipped his head back when he spilled down Kyungsoo’s throat, his back arching as he did a final, hard thrust of his hips against Kyungsoo’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuuuck,” Jongin moaned when he slid out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo wretched when his throat was finally free. He took in big gulps of air, coughing and wiping the tears from his face. “C’mon, baby, let’s get you on the bed; you did so fucking good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How are you still hard?” Kyungsoo asked in astonishment, his own cock going soft as he pulled off the fleshlight. Jongin was gentle as he helped Kyungsoo to his feet, and onto the bed, and the fleshlight was forgotten on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hybrids are horny when they get started,” Jongin explained, laying his body on top of Kyungsoo right between his legs. Kyungsoo blinked at how fast it all happened. Jongin was grinning, and Kyungsoo could see the tip of his fangs beginning to grow out.  “It takes us two or three orgasms to be completely satisfied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what about me?” Jongin’s eyes wandered over Kyungsoo’s face, taking in that adorably confused expression. This human was so beautiful to him; his lips slick with spit from sucking his cock, eyes red, and cheeks tear-stained… So beautiful. His voice was sexy too, especially after choking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where my poison comes in…” Jongin started hesitantly, wiping away a droplet of sweat from Kyungsoo’s eyebrow. “It’ll make you excited again. Do you want that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first… Like you’re floating on a cloud. Then, you’ll get a big rush of adrenaline, and you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to fuck it all out of you.” Kyungsoo cheeks heated as Jongin’s voice got lower and deeper with every word. He ran his fingers down the prominent muscles of Jongin’s back, thinking about scratching it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo replied, eyes hooded in lust as he bared his neck. Jongin licked his lips; his powerful eyesight picking up on the slight throb of Kyungsoo’s pulse. He licked over his growing fangs as he zeroed in on that one spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax,” Jongin murmured, brushing the tips of his fangs over the delicate skin. Kyungsoo whimpered, but Jongin shushed him. “And don’t be scared,” he soothed as he gently sank his teeth into Kyungsoo’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open as his pupils constricted. His mind immediately went  fuzzy, and he almost felt like he was lifting off of his bed with Jongin still on top of him. He didn’t realize he was moaning because his hearing flickered out. Everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everything came back online, Kyungsoo could feel his cock straining with precum creating a puddle on his stomach. His ass throbbed with Jongin’s tongue and fingers diligently spreading him out, he groaned when he saw Jongin wearing that primitive glare between his legs. He grabbed Jongin’s hair in his hands, tugging on it for stability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Jongin commented, nonchalant, slamming his fingers against Kyungsoo’s body. He cried out from the pleasure, and his hips frantically moved to keep in time with Jongin’s rhythm. “You’re still all stretched out from that dildo. So pliable for me, aren’t you? Do you like rough sex, Kyungsoo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo couldn’t say any words as his mind became clouded with lust. The condescending tone Jongin had kept flooding his body with pleasure, and his cock pathetically twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I,” Kyungsoo stammered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Jongin’s fingers found his prostate. “Yes, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes to rough sex?” Jongin asked, spanking Kyungsoo’s ass with his other hand to get his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, Jongin, I love rough sex,” Kyungsoo sobbed, hands desperately reaching for his cock, but Jongin swatted them away. He was so hard that the head was flaming red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like taking it up the ass too, baby?” Jongin asked as he gently rubbed his fingers against Kyungsoo’s prostate. He couldn’t help the sinister smile when Kyungsoo arched his back with his thighs violently trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Kyungsoo whined, and he let out a soft scream when Jongin’s tongue licked over his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would probably prefer the dildo, of course,” Jongin continued his teasing, wanting to torment Kyungsoo as much as he could for now, “It’s a lot smaller than me. Unless… you think you can take me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, Jongin,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kyungsoo begged, his voice almost shrill when Jongin’s mouth engulfed his cock. “Oh, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, Jongin, please, fuck me with your big cock, I just wanna take it, I wanna take it so fucking bad; I’ve been such a good cockslut for you, so good, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin let Kyungsoo’s dick pop out of his mouth, laughing softly when Kyungsoo tried to get himself back into Jongin’s warmth. “You have been good for me,” he cooed, shushing Kyungsoo when he started crying. “Oh, baby, you want it that bad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispered with small sniffles. He looked at Jongin with big, teary eyes, and Jongin couldn’t take it anymore as he pulled his fingers out. He hooked Kyungsoo’s legs onto his shoulders, the tip of his cock bumping up against Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo’s rim fluttered when it felt the contact, and he kissed Jongin hard when Jongin slid easily inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, gorgeous, is that what you wanted?” Once again, Kyungsoo couldn’t get words out, so he nodded instead. More tears fell down his cheeks from the relief of having Jongin slowly thrusting into him. There was little to no pain, and Kyungsoo thanked the poison for that because Jongin was bigger than average. His ass had never taken this much of a stretch before, and he was sure his lower back was going to be screaming at him in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes fluttering when Jongin pressed himself in all the way. Kyungsoo still felt so tight, and it was taking Jongin everything to remain in control of his instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Jongin asked, but it was more of a warning. Jongin was about to snap, and Kyungsoo could see it in his eyes. They shone with lust and with power. His fangs were completely grown out now, almost all the way to his chin. He knew he should be scared, but it was exhilarating. The fear fed into his pleasure, and his heart raced with excitement as Jongin’s irises turned black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed out, clenching around Jongin’s cock as permission. His hair was a tousled mess, and his chest was shiny with sweat. Jongin looked perfect though. He was barely breaking a sweat, and Kyungsoo could see every flexed muscle in the soft lamplight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happened too fast again. Within a few seconds, Kyungsoo was flipped over onto his stomach with Jongin’s arm hooked around his waist to bring his ass up. Kyungsoo quickly got onto his knees just in time to be shunted toward the headboard with a savage thrust from Jongin’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” Jongin growled, harshly gripping Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him back on his cock. Kyungsoo let out a series of loud moans, each one longer and louder than the last with every slam of Jongin’s hips. “Using you as my little toy,” Jongin grumbled, pushing and pulling on Kyungsoo’s body by his waist as if he weighed nothing. “Your scent is so fucking delicious; I just had to have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo came untouched from Jongin manhandling him, and from his words. It was so hot that Jongin was using him as his own personal fleshlight to get his sexual frustration out. It was animalistic, and Kyungsoo couldn’t get enough of it. He remained hard as cum dripped down onto the sheets below him. Jongin’s fingers were pressing hard enough to leave bruises, and Kyungsoo found himself hoping they were dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnng, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whined after his vision returned to normal, and Jongin laid his front over Kyungsoo’s back as he slowed down his speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby? Did you already cum for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love your cock,” Kyungsoo mumbled mindlessly, drool shimmering on the edges of his lips. Jongin drifted one hand up Kyungsoo’s stomach to his chest, and watched as the goosebumps rose on his beautiful skin. He dropped a few kisses along Kyungsoo’s spine as he toyed with one of his nipples. Kyungsoo groaned, placing his hand over Jongin’s, but he didn’t stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna lay on your back while I cum inside you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The erotic question sent shivers all over Kyungsoo’s body. He wanted Jongin’s cum so badly inside of him, filling him up, and making him feel owned. It was suddenly a need to be stuffed with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum inside me,” Kyungsoo whined, and he was flipped over onto his back with Jongin pulling him to the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin moved to stand on the floor, and he hooked Kyungsoo’s legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. His fangs were retracted a bit more now; they barely poked out over his bottom lip. Kyungsoo had to catch his breath again when he saw how handsome Jongin was hovering over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fucked you dumb, haven’t I?” Jongin asked in mock concern after he noticed the drool on Kyungsoo’s chin. Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin slammed himself back inside, stopping once he was in at the hilt. Their faces were centimeters apart, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help crashing his lips against Jongin’s mouth, tugging and pulling on his hair. Jongin retracted his fangs to kiss him better, tongue licking inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo tried to dominate the kiss at first, but it was obvious who won over in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued the kiss as Jongin’s hips got stronger with every thrust, and Kyungsoo knew he was close, especially from the escalating growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin moved his head down to where he bit Kyungsoo’s neck to suck a darker bruise on his skin. He shoved Kyungsoo’s legs forward to get a deeper thrust, and Kyungsoo yelled his name at the new angle. Jongin was directly on his prostate, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flooded with tears once again as he felt another orgasm within the pit of his stomach. Jongin stood up all the way to watch his cock disappear in and out of Kyungsoo’s body, and the sight of it made his cock throb along those warm walls sucking him in. His hands still had a tight grip on the backs of Kyungsoo’s knees, nails digging into the sensitive skin. He looked at Kyungsoo with dark eyes as he felt himself on the brink of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo gripped the sheets on either side of his head as he watched, and felt, Jongin destroying him. When he made eye contact, Jongin’s orgasm washed over him like a crashing wave as he spilled everything he had inside of Kyungsoo. He knew it would be the last one he would have tonight from the amount he was releasing. His whole body trembled as a low, gruff groan left his lips, grabbing Kyungsoo’s waist again to pull him back and forth against his hips. He tipped his head back as he slammed into Kyungsoo a final time, causing Kyungsoo to scream as he came for the third time that night. Jongin tugged at Kyungsoo’s cock to get the last remnants out. Once he started squirming to get his hand off, Jongin climbed onto the bed to straddle Kyungsoo’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just suck on the tip,” Jongin ordered him, and Kyungsoo obeyed as he took the head into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, and Jongin’s eyes fluttered as the most sensitive part was washed over by Kyungsoo’s tongue. Unlike most human males, hybrids loved the after effect of orgasms, especially the sensitivity. “Now, take it all in… Mm, nice and slow,” Jongin murmured as he watched Kyungsoo’s eyes naturally close as he did his best to take Jongin down his throat. Jongin pulled out when he felt the tip hit Kyungsoo’s throat, and he moved down a bit to kiss him slowly. Kyungsoo sighed in content with the kiss, his mind still fuzzy from everything that just happened. Jongin separated from him with a soft pull of Kyungsoo’s lip until it popped back into place. They simply observed one another for a moment, and Kyungsoo had to ask something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it my scent that made you come here?” His curiosity had been piqued from the second Jongin said his scent was ‘delicious.’ Jongin smiled softly at him, and it took Kyungsoo’s breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My instincts had me follow you. It means that…,” Jongin took a moment to figure out how to explain it before continuing, “It kind of means that you’re mine… that I have to claim you. No other hybrid will be as attracted to your scent as I am, and no other hybrid will touch you now.” There was a hint of possession in Jongin’s voice as his eyes were drawn to the two pinprick holes in Kyungsoo’s neck. “No one else. It fades over time, but we would have to keep doing this in order for you to be exclusively mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exclusively,” Kyungsoo repeated in a whisper, and Jongin started to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to keep doing this if you don’t want to, Kyungsoo, I know it’s a lot, and we just met each other, but I wanna take you out on a date tomorrow- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, u-unless, that is, if you have class, then we could always schedule another time if you’re up for it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, I’m sorry about calling you all those names, I promise I’m not like that at all normally, I usually like passionate sex, but tonight, you just moaned in the right way, and it all kind of slipped out, but you seemed to like it-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyungsoo was giggling, and Jongin anxiously bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was scare off Kyungsoo. “I loved everything you did, and you’re sweet… I’d really like to keep doing this. How about dinner tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin gave him a bone-crushing hug, not realizing his strength. Kyungsoo gasped for air, but Jongin was busy smiling too hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really mean it?” Jongin sounded like a puppy who just got a treat, and Kyungsoo tried to choke out some words. “Oh, shit, sorry, sorry, I know I’m kind of big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really big,” Kyungsoo said when Jongin loosened his arms. “I like big and strong.” Jongin gave him another quick squeeze to show off his strength, running a hand down Kyungsoo’s side to his thigh and lifting it to hook it over his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I sleep here with you, tonight?” Jongin asked with hesitance, but his heart leapt with joy when Kyungsoo nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if that’s even a question,” Kyungsoo answered, thumb lovingly brushing over Jongin’s cheek. “Let’s get in the shower before we go to bed though, I don’t wanna sleep in my own sweat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shower could be dangerous,” Jongin playfully warned, eyes roaming around Kyungsoo’s body. “I might just act up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>